Part 1: New White Lighter
by Apple3s
Summary: After Leo's mixed up, and Chris is obsessed with finding the demon after Wyatt, the Charmed Ones are assigned a new white lighter
1. Chapter 1

(Opening: At the manner, in the kitchen. Phoebe, Piper and new girl standing, potion being made by Phoebe)

Phoebe: You know, what I don't get is if he knew she was going to be our new whitelighter, why would anyone think to come after her.

Piper: Phoebe, I don't care I just want this demon dead so I can go back to having a normal life and protecting my son, who is apparently going to be turning evil! CHRIS!

(Chris orbs in)

Chris:What? I was in the middle of inter-..Who's that?

Piper: 'That', would be our new whitelighter.

Chris: Wait what? Mom, what are you talking about, We haven't even figured out a way to send me back and you're already replacing me?

Piper: Chris, we didn't have a choice. The Elders wanted us to get to know our new whitelighter before you go because they don't know if Leo is going to be enough.

Chris: I don't care, it's one more thing to worry about. I don't know if I need to remind you people, but someone is after Wyatt, and we need to figure out what.

Piper: Don't you think we're trying to do that? Chris we-

Phoebe: People! Please. There are other ways, even without being an empath I can still feel all the tension in this room, c'mon. And let's not forget that she is not a piece of meat! She is standing right here!

(Chris sighs)

(Nervous laugh from new girl)

Piper: Chris, meet Alice.

Alice: (Puts hand out) Hi, it's really nice-

(Chris orbs out)

Alice:to meet you. (sigh)

Phoebe: I'm sorry, he's been really, neurotic lately.

(Piper sighs)

Alice: No, really it's okay, I. I get it. It's not easy knowing you've been replaced before you've even left.

Phoebe: Okay! Well, any idea why a darklighter would want to go after you?

Alice: Uh, I don't know...I guess because I'm supposed to start serving the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense, why would they go after you if they knew that?

(Alice shrugs)

Phoebe: I'll call Paige, I need to go to work before Leslie ruins my column.

Piper: No you will not! Paige is a whitelighter, or half of one at least. I don't want her anywhere near this thing.

Phoebe: Maybe, but you need to go back to Magic School, we can't risk it.

Piper: but it's a darklighter, it can't hurt me.

Phoebe: Arrows still hurt Piper, even if you're not a whitelighter.

Alice: No, really. Piper you go to Magic School and Phoebe you too. I'll be fine, besides I'm your whitelighter, I should be protecting you.

Piper: No, no one is here to watch you.

Phoebe: Call Leo

Piper: No, he's way out of sorts right now.

Phoebe: Well what about Chris?

(Alice scoffs, both sisters look at her)

Alice: Sorry, it's just he didn't seem too fond of me, what makes you think he'll consider watching me?

Piper: I will make him. CHRIS!

(Chris orbs in)

Chris: What? This better be important cus I have stuff to do.

Piper: I am going back to Magic School and Phoebe is going to work, and you mister, are watching Alice until phoebe gets back and we can figure something out.

Chris: Wait, but-

Phoebe: (Waves) Bye!

Chris: Guys, come one. (Turns to Alice)

Alice (Smiling) Hi.

(Chris sighs)

End Scene

(Opens at Phoebe's work, she walks in to find Leslie)

Phoebe: (Knocks on her office door) Hey, can I come in?

Leslie: Course, it is your office after all.

Phoebe: Listen, I'm really sorry about last night, it's just-

Leslie: It's okay, I get it. Something came up.

Phoebe: Really? I mean you do? Cus I mean I really feel awful, things just got complicated and I-

Leslie: Phoebe, stop, it's okay.

Phoebe: (laughs) Right, thanks. How about tonight then? Eight o'clock?

Leslie: (Smiling) Sounds great.

End Scene

(Opens on Chris pacing and Alice sitting on the couch)

Alice: You know, for a whitelighter, you really are neurotic.

Chris:(stops pacing) You know for a whitelighter taking on the Charmed Ones, you're pretty young.

Alice: Aren't you?

Chris: Well, yeah, but that's diferent.

Alice (Leans forward, rolls head slightly) Different. Right...

Chris: Whatever, the point is, they shouldn't have sent you.

Alice: (Stands up) And why is that?

Chris: Because I was handling it and everything was under control. Who better to protect them then the one that came all the way from the future to protect Wyatt.

Alice: To protect, Wyatt. That might be exactly why they sent me. Chris, you're here for Wyatt, that's all. And until you're wild goose chase is over, they need someone to watch the sisters.

Chris: But why you? Have you ever had any charges before?

Alice: Well no, bu-

Chris: Any experience? (steps forward)

Alice (Steps back) Well, no bu-

Chris: Ever dealt with the sisters before? (steps forward)

Alice: Well no, but- (Fall into couch)

Chris: But what?

Alice: (Sits a second, then gets up frustrated and walks to the kitchen)

Chris: Hey, I'm not done talking to you. (Follows Alice)

Alice: But I'm done talking to you.

Chris: Hey! (Closes door to kitchen with magic)

Alice: Ugh! You are so!

Chris: So what? Say it!

Alice:(Turns around points, close to him) Crazy! You are insane! You just can't let it go can you? I'm watching the sisters, and you can't handle it! What, are are you jelous or something? Do you not want to go back to the future?

Chris: No! I mean yes, I do, but. You know what? Forget it, I'm out of here.

(Orbs out)

(Alice sighs in frustration, Phoebe walks in the door)

Phoebe: Hey, where's Chris?

Alice: I don't know, but that kid is- ugh!

Phoebe: Wait, What do you mean, he left you?

Alice: Yeah, we were yelling, and, he just got really, really upset.

Phoebe: Damn it! Chris get your ass back down here!

Alice: It's okay really, I can tell he's really tangled up inside.

Phoebe: How can you tell? Are you an empath too?

Alice: No, not at all. But I don't think you need to be to see that about him.

Phoebe: Yeah, guess so. Um, here let's go upstairs so I can work on the potion and scrying for the darklighter.

Alice: Right.

(Paige walks in)

Paige: Hey guys, what's goin' on? Whoa, who's this?

Phoebe: No time, Book of Shadows let's go!

Paige: Oh, oh okay then.

(All walk upstairs)

End Scene


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Although this website says chapters, this is a TV Show and either way it's fiction, and as a theatre student I prefer and often write things in script format. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

(Ophens with Phoebe at the Book of Shadows, Paige making a potion, and Alice lost looking out the window)

Paige: (confused) This would be so much easier if Piper could just blow this darklighter up already.

Phoebe: (Frantically flipping through the book) It doesn't matter, we have to learn to start doing things on our own until Piper is fully safe. Chris doesn't have a force field like Wyatt. We should be happy that we even were able to discover Magic School before she got hurt.

Paige: (childishly) Yeah, I guess.

(Phoebe closes book)

Phoebe: (frustrated) This is useless. I don't even know what I'm looking for. It's just a darklighter, right?

(Paige walks over to Phoebe)

Paige: I don't know, just something. Alice, any idea why this happened? (Pause) Alice...?

Alice: Huh? Oh sorry, I'm just a little out of it.

Phoebe: It's okay to be scared, but I promise. We're not gonna let anything happen to you.

Alice: It's not that, it's just – yeah I guess that's it.

(Pause)

Alice: Okay, have you guys tried scrying for him yet?

Paige: Yeah, I couldn't find anything.

Alice: Well then we have to get some blood, or something.

Phoebe: What, you mean set up a trap? No way, it's too dangerous.

Alice: Listen it'll be fine, I'm not officially your whitelighter yet. And besides, if I get hurt Leo can just heal me right?

Phoebe: Yeah but Leo isn't exactly around anymore.

Paige: She's right, we can't let you do this.

Alice: No, I'm your new whitelighter and what's best for you guys is to get rid of any evil coming after you. If this is the only way then we have to do it.

End Scene

(Open scene with Piper on the couch at Magic School, Leo walks in)

Leo: Hey, how you holdin' up?

Piper: Hi, fine thanks. (sigh) I just wish I could help. Here we have a new whitelighter and I'm hiding out while Phoebe and Paige fix everything. I just feel so helpless ever since I became pregnant with Chris.

Leo: I know, but I think as long as you're vulnerable you should let your sisters handle it. I've been told Alice knows what she's doing.

Piper: ….how is Wyatt?

Leo: Uh he's fine, I just put him down for a nap. I can take him home if you want me to.

Piper: No, besides he's much safer here anyway. I don't want to take any chances while everyone's distracted with this darklighter.

(Leo stares at Piper lovingly)

Piper: What are you staring at?

Leo: Hm? Oh me, nothing. Anyway I got to go. The Elders say there's a new threat in the Underworld. And they want me to check it out.

Piper: Alright, go.

Leo: Will you be alright?

Piper: Yeah of course, it's Magic School isn't it?

(Leo orbs out)

(Piper heavily sighs)

End Scene


End file.
